


Finally

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, i don't read fics that are this small, it is small but it is here, my first fic ever, nobody is going to read this because it is so small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: A headcanon that evolved into a little something moreSo now this is the place where I dump the little things I write for kallura on Tumblr. Most of the chapters won't have anything to do with the others. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It’s an especially cold, lonely night for Allura in the castle. She’s wandering when she should be sleeping.

She can’t sleep.

She finds Keith asleep on a couch (he must have passed out there, and no one would move him for fear of waking him). They’ve been dancing around this unspoken thing for weeks. Well, unspoken by them, anyway. Lance has made his feelings on the matter quite clear, and the looks Hunk gives them are less than subtle. They’d begun to avoid each other, not wanting to make things awkward, but ultimately only making them worse. She misses him. He looks so warm. And she’s so cold….

*********

Keith wakes up two hours later, and discovers the warm weight of Allura pressed against his side, her arm across his chest. He discovers how comfortably his arms fit around her waist and shoulders. He closes his eyes again, smiling.

_Finally._


	2. Chapter 2

Allura watches Keith interact with Wolf. Keith holds out his hand to Wolf. “Shake,” he says, and Allura smiles to herself when Wolf tilts his head, confused. Keith groans, and she thinks to herself,

 _He’s too cute for his own good._


	3. Chapter 3

Allura's not in love with Keith. 

She just thinks he's a good pilot, and an irreplaceable asset to the team. 

But she's not in love with him. 

She just likes to watch him train. She admires the grace with which he moves. She is impressed by his speed and precision. And if the proud look on his face when he's done does something to her stomach, well that doesn't mean anything. 

She knows she's not in love with him. 

She just thinks about how gentle he was when he'd hugged her back, before their night among the stars. Maybe she just likes how deep his voice is, how strong his arms are. And maybe there's something about his hands...

There's no way she's in love with him. 

She just wants to brush his hair out of his eyes, talk him down when she can tell he's anxious, be the reason that he laughs. 

That's all. 

Allura is not in love with Keith. 

Right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith knows he's in love with Allura. 

He spent two years thinking about her, and somewhere along the line, he'd finally come to the conclusion. 

He knows he's in love with her. 

Her abilities as a leader and warrior make him proud to follow her as the Red Paladin, and proud to lead her as the Black Paladin. 

He is absolutely sure he's in love with her. 

He could stare at her forever. The perfect combination of her soft hair, dark skin, and bright eyes haunted him for those two years without her. 

He's so in love with her. 

There are times when he's completely transfixed, when all she'd done was speak to him. He longs to wrap his arms around her waist, bury his nose in her hair, confide in her, be trusted by her...

Keith knows he's in love with Allura. 

There are times he could convince himself she might love him too. 

And he hopes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the assumption that Keith and Allura already have some sort of understanding. And that Keith has a new jacket that fits.

"You'll catch your death out here." 

Allura knew she should be in one of the lions, but she couldn't take being cooped up any longer. Apparently Keith felt the same. "What do you mean, _catch my death_?" 

Keith chuckled, and pulled his jacket off to wrap around Allura's shivering shoulders. She slid her arms through the black material (leather, Shiro had called it) and was instantly warmed. "It's an old earth saying. It means you're going to get a cold, from being _in_ the cold, and you're going to die." 

"Well that would hardly be the worst thing in the world," Allura said, and then cringed, squeezing Keith's jacket tighter around her. Keith was looking at her with concern now, exactly what she didn't want. 

After a moment, Keith sat down behind her, one leg on either side of her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist. He pulled her back to lean against his chest, and his cheek rested against her ear. He was just slightly taller than her now, and it did things to Allura that she didn't want to think about right then. Keith pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Process," he said quietly, in that soft voice that made her knees go weak, "we see unspeakable atrocities everyday. War, slavery. Death and destruction. But Allura," his arms around her tightened, "losing you would be the worst thing in my world." 


End file.
